


This Love, This Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Danny isn't married, Deuce - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, I tagged before I actually wrote it, I'm sorry I wrote this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably extremely out of character, Secret Relationship, Smut, There might be a little plot, Uke Danny, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn't know. He didn't really care either. All he cared about was that no one knew.</p><p>There's a mix up in venue, some things happen, Deuce and Danny do the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love, This Hate

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not my fault, I swear. My friends were giving me ideas and it just seemed to fit better than any of the others I had at the time, so yes, that's fun. Enjoy my little crack ship, so to anyone who doesn't think I can support Deuce and Danny, well, watch me faggots.

Danny sighed, puffing out smoke as he leaned against the side of the tour bus. He could still hear the ranting from inside, but it had all started to blur together to him. There had been a mix up in the venue schedule and they had showed up as their former front man and his gang were already setting up on stage. Danny had frozen in his tracks, and had to be literally dragged away by George, who was trying to keep the sanity of the entire band.

Unfortunately - or maybe not so much - he'd mistaken Danny's sudden inability for anger matching that of everyone else's or perhaps insecurity about being around someone seen as competition. Danny didn't know. He didn't really care either. All he cared about was that no one knew.

He sighed again, tossing the butt of the cigarette towards the ground. He pushed himself away from the cool metal and looked back towards the door. The angered slurs seemed to have gotten louder, and he easily made the decision that he couldn't go back in there and listen to them ranting and fighting, not even with each other, but with someone who hadn't been there for a very long time.

The venue wasn't far; still within walking distance. He checked the time and the schedule for curfew of the venue before sending a brief text to George that he would be back later. It was doubtful that the other would get it anyway. 

He started walking off in the direction they'd come from a few hours ago, thankful to finally get away. It had been a while since he'd seen him anyway, so why not tonight, when neither one of them had to travel. The thought alone made him smirk. His dirty little secret. While he probably had most reason to despise the rapper, or at least vice versa, Danny had never held anything against him, like the rest of the band. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

This had been going on for a long time now. Probably a little over a year. A willing visit to the former front man had gone a lot better then expected, and well, Danny had discovered for the first time just how high his voice could go. 

\--

Considering how slow he'd been walking while lost in thought, by the time Danny made it back, Aron and his buddies were already loading up, ready to head off for their next destination, wherever it may be. Dedicated as he may be to his... well, he wasn't exactly sure what Aron was to him, but either why, he may be dedicated to these little meet ups, but he didn't keep track of his tour schedule. That posed to much risk of someone finding it and questioning it in his mind. 

When the scrawny artist noticed him, he was quick to finish up his current task and walk over to him with a wide grin. Danny crossed his arms over his chest and looked down slightly to stare at him, which earned a laugh from the shorter of the two. "So, how is everyone?" He asked with concern he was trying way to hard to fake.

Danny tried to pretend he was mad at him for messing up the show and causing what he considered chaos within his band, but he couldn't do it, and ended laughing as well and playfully shoving him away. "You stole our show!" 

Aron wiggled his eyebrows at the singer. "Oh please, that's what I'm best at baby." He joked, although both of them knew the nick name went far past teasing. Aron himself had never really had an issue with what it could mean for anyone if someone like Jorel or Dylan found out about Danny and him. He kinda of just assumed they knew Danny was attracted to men as well as women and they wouldn't find out exactly what man he was seeing, so he easily went on about his life. "So," He asked, grinned and the slight blush on his partner's face, hard to see in the dark, but there, "Are you staying with me for the night?" 

Danny let his arms fall from his chest as he shrugged. "I don't know. The guys will probably start wondering where I am if I don't show up to the next show." He was teasing and they both knew it. This was a favorite part of their little game. "So, convince me." He said, trying to seem uninterested. Unsurprisingly, Aron jumped at the opportunity, tugging Danny towards his own bus and giving everyone else the instructions to keep out for a while. 

\--

For as much as Danny appeared to be the dominant one in their relationship when out in the open,in bed, he probably couldn't top Aron for money. He was far too submissive, far too willing to do anything to please the rapper. The only way he would ever play the role of the dominant would be if it was asked of him by Aron directly. Not that he minded that at all. He far preferred the pleasure of being filled than filling someone. At least not another guy. 

Even after so much time of this, it was still odd to find himself completely naked and at the mercy of someone smaller than him. Aron seemed to have made himself an expert on teasing Danny into finishing. The singers thoughts were cut off as he felt Aron's lips around the tip of his member. Oh yeah.. this wasn't just a fantasy this time. 

He let out a loud whine, tangling his hand into his hair and trying to buck up into his mouth, already craving the warmth around him. He kind of enjoyed the feeling that came with Aron trying to adjust to the invasion in his throat, and how he would always be fully taken in willingly, at least until he started trying to thrust up into it. 

He did exactly that, and Aron allowed it for a few moments before he pulled away and shook his head in fake disapproval. "You know you're not supposed to do that." He said as he leaned down to roughly bite at Danny's neck. He straddled him and ground against Danny's hard member. The response he received was a loud moan and Danny clawing along his spine. This only made the rapper 'tsk' again as he pulled back, seemingly satisfied with the bites. He had left his marks all over him, claimed Danny as his own, and the singer would never admit that he loved it. 

Aron leaned back, retrieving a bottle of lube that he kept only for occasions like this with Danny. He emptied what little was left in it onto his fingers and tossed it away, then crawled back towards Danny. Aron was careful, but he'd never been one for preparation. He liked Danny tight, and either way it usually had his partner under him writhing and begging for more, so once the lube came out, that was the end. 

Danny shivered and gasped at the cool feeling at his entrance, and it took all his will power not to try and push himself onto Aron's length. When the feeling of being filled didn't come as expected, he gave a shaky sigh. He had a vague idea of what was wanted, and at this point, he didn't mind it at all. "P-please Aron..." He breathed, trying to grip at the others hips. "Please don't make me wait..."

At that, the dominant leaned down, trailing surprisingly gentle kisses along the other's jaw. He didn't respond verbally, but Danny finally got that craved feeling; Aron was very slowly sliding into him, as if he was actually trying to tease him. Not exactly something that would be doubted. Danny cried out and immediately started to grind his hips against him, desperate for friction and movement. "So eager." Aron chuckled softly and grasped his hips to still him. 

Much to Danny's torture, Aron stayed seated, motionless inside him for a few moments before he started thrusting into him, rough and quick. It was unsteady, but neither participant cared much. The thrusts evened out within seconds, and, pleasing to the singer, got more powerful. It didn't take long before Aron decided to shift to a position where he could nail Danny's prostate with nearly every thrust. The singer let out a scream of pleasure, once again trying to grind himself onto him. 

Just as he was considering doing it himself, Danny felt Aron's hand wrap around his throbbing member, the gentle strokes a stark contrast to the extremely rough thrusts. It was almost enough to push him over the edge, and he could already feel himself leaking all over his partner's hand. He gripped onto the smaller man's shoulders, thrusting up into his hand. He opened his mouth to shout some sort of warning, but it was cut off and the first wave of orgasm hit, making him lean further into Aron and cry out against his skin as he finished all over both of them. 

As soon as he began to come down off it, he could feel that Aron had ceased thrusting, and was coming deep inside him. Danny was a lot more turned on by that than was probably normal, and it was almost enough to make him finish against before he felt back against the mattress. 

\--

When Danny woke, he was surprised to find that the entire place didn't smell heavily of sex. He sat up, squinting against the light filtering into the bunk he was in. That made him sigh and sit up. Maybe it had all been a dream after all. He was probably back on the bus with the guys. The only thing that gave him any hope it may have been real was the fact that despite the clean sheets, he was still naked. He shifted off toward the side to stand up, trying to pull his conveniently placed boxers on without falling over. He walked out towards what was considered the main room of the bus, rubbing his eyes. 

To his pleasant surprise, Aron's was just stepping onto the bus, carrying two cups of coffee in one hand. He smirked when he saw that his lover was awake. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said as he set the cups down on the table and went to press a kiss to the other's lips. 

Danny accepted the loving gesture, returning the kiss without hesitation. "Morning." He replied as Aron pulled back and pushed one of the coffees towards him and sat down. Danny sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, falling back into the appearance that he was the one in control. He sighed when he heard the buzz of vibration and turned, expecting to see Aron pulling his phone out.

"Oh, yeah." The smaller one send, leaning across Danny and handing him his own cell. "You're phone has been buzzing all morning. Looks like it's time for you to be getting back, huh?" 

Danny nodded and sighed once again. "Yeah, I guess so. We have half a tour left before I can see you again." 

Aron smirked and stood, leaning over the front man. "Don't seem so upset. Enjoy touring." He was about to pull away, but his smirk widened again. "And hey, never know, if this is the result, I'm gonna have to crash more of your shows."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was all put together within the course of a few hours, so it has literally no editing done to it. Also, I apologize, I am very very bad at paragraphing. 
> 
> Some information may not be completely accurate, cause I've never seen them standing next to each other, and I haven't a clue who's taller or older, but I'm goin' with Aron being the older one and shorter, don't touch me peasant.


End file.
